Xors Jutrobog
Biography Born the twin of his brother Xors Dazhbog god of the sun, son of svarog and lada. Xors Jutrobog in his childhood spent much time with his mother lada goddess of earth, and so in his early days his mother taught him of nature, the earth and how to track and at the young age of a few hundred years Jutrobog fashioned himself a bow and descended to the mortal plane, hunting and living on earth and encountering early humans, Xors jutrobog spent thousands of years on earth hunting and living on his own, perfecting his skill in archery, tracking and the hunt. During his thousands of years on earth jutrobog found the Greek goddess Artemis while hunting and quickly they became friends hunting throughout the earth for years, and near the end of these days the goddess devena was born to Artemis by jutrobog, Artemis afraid of her father’s wrath on her child swore jutrobog to secrecy and gave him devena and disappeared leaving the god alone with a child in his arms, so jutrobog raised his daughter on earth teaching her how to hunt, track and use her and after a few hundred years jutrobog journeyed with his daughter to other planes, siring children and teaching them for a few hundred years before heading to a different plane of existence, jutrobog after thousands of years of traveling returned to his home only to be met by his father and brother and be beaten brutally for being such a coward to not join the war against the olympians and was exiled from his home to earth, where once again jutrobog called earth home, and so he wandered for thousands of years until finding a particular tribe trying to deal with the harsh conditions of Eastern Europe and failing and so jutrobog helped them bringing gifts for them and food, and he became known as the great god, and since jutrobogs gifts came to them at night they said the great god was the moon and the tribe flourished until they were all slaughtered by another tribe and jutrobog continued to wander and study the earth learning of magic, and after a few thousand years on earth jutrobog once again wandered the plains of existence taking in knowledge and refining his skills, and upon Jutrobogs 4th visit of Nidavellir he was presented by a great catastrophe in nidavellir a army of jotun and a series of powerful earthquakes had hit the dwarvish land and the dwarves requested help from jutrobog, who first laid a trap for the giants where they were crushed by great boulders and pelted by magical arrows and after there numbers were cut through by the traps jutrobog appeared from the shadows, a horn in his hand which he blew 3 times and after he blew his horn he drew his bow and is said to have shot half of the remaining jotun before charging them with 2 knives and slaughtering the rest of the jotun. After the jotun, Xors jutrobog attempted a ritual to stop the massive earthquakes, using the killing of the jotun army to power the spell which stopped the great earthquakes. After jutrobog stopped the earthquakes the god labored 2 years and 165 days in Nidavellir to fix the damage done by the quakes and improve the realm, when done jutrobog simply sat down at a tavern and payed for a mug of mead, grateful for jutrobogs The great smith Corgel offered to forge jutrobog a bow for which jutrobog humbly accepted, and so Corgel labored for 5 years over the great bow, and jutrobog studied runes and enchantment for those 5 years and on the final day jutrobog cast great enchantments over his bow and the amazing craftsmanship of Corgel help strong and so jutrobog lifted his great bow and named the great bow “Ubiteh”(Slayer of weebs) the bow of the hunter, and gifted the great smith Corgel with immortality as thanks for forging his great bow. After the forging of His great bow jutrobog continued to wander the plains of existence for a few hundred years until once again returning to his birthplace to find his brother perun in charge, thought to be somehow dead by most slavs except svarog and his twin xors Dazhbog, Lada was delighted to see the return of her son, and Jutrobog quickly made himself a home in the realm of Zemja Bogov, telling stories to his younger siblings and his nephews and nieces stories of his time throughout earth and other realms for centuries while also continuing to study magic and advance his knowledge, and training in archery for thousands of years, until around 30,000 bc where jutrobog descended to earth and instead of hunting he experimented with a tribe like he did long ago, protecting and molding the peoples culture over hundreds of years, into slowly worshipping him this discovery by jutrobog for himself compelled him to be more interested in humans, showing the tribe he watched over where to hunt for food in exchange for worship. Jutrobog continued his experiment with worship for hundreds of years and as the tribe gathered more numbers and became more powerful jutrobog left assigning his daughter Devana to look over the tribe, while jutrobog went on a quest for knowledge on the universe, for thousands of years jutrobog met gods and learned various secrets of the world, expanding his immense knowledge and also training in his marksmanship, during this time jutrobog also created species of wildlife and many beautiful places throughout the earth always giving a helping hand to those in need, upon returning from his travels to the tribe Xors Jutrobog wished for the humans who had forgotten of him and only worshiped Devana to go to the realm of the beznadi after there deaths, so Xors jutrobog traveled to his home to find his mother only for her to be busy fucking his father, so instead Jutrobog traveled to his brother perun for assistance and looking upon his brother Perun agreed to help in exchange for some knowledge gained by Jutrobog in his travels and so they descended to earth and devised a ritual where the souls of the worshippers would be sent to Zemja Bogov in exchange for worship by pledging to the beznadi, Interested by this prospect perun ordered his brother to continue with his experiment and jutrobog did so studying the human tribe and preventing them from dying off but letting them deal with struggle learning many things from these experiments, jutrobog came to respect the mortals for there work and dedication. Jutrobog helped them progress there technology with the tribe becoming powerful until in a rage against jutrobog, svarog descended from Zemja Bogov and slaughtered the tribe and battled Jutrobog defeating his son, shaken by this defeat Jutrobog Sweared To protect mortals, and found the only remaining part of the tribe a small hunting party and came to them in human form and lead them to a new land rich in game, but of harsh winters. Out of respect Jutrobog blessed the small party and there children with luck that would only occur to them in desperate times and strengthened by there worship to the beznadi, and Jutrobog left them with the knowledge of how to hunt, and went to travel the realms further again in search of knowledge but this time with the determination to be able to one day beat his father for the terrible treatment he had been given by his father, fueled by this jutrobog practiced his skills as a warrior and a archer for hundreds of years straight, until he was found by his uncle vodan and convinced to give up his rage after a furious debate which was said to have created the Dnieper river, after being convinced by his uncle to calm himself, Jutrobog returned to Zemja Bogov where he hunted near his home and interacted with the souls of the humans that had came here, For a few thousand years he stayed in his home realm, practicing magic and his bow. One day bored with his home realm Jutrobog went to earth to find the tribe he had protected had expanded but forgot the worship of him and his daughter and wished to reinstate the worship of himself, but his brother Dazhbog seeing these things took the credit for himself and proclaimed to the Beznadi they should make their mark among the earth by seeking for worshippers and he had found a way to draw power from worship, at first Jutrobog was rightfully enraged by this but remembering the words of his uncle vodan he forgave his brother and didn’t spoil his influx of glory and joined his fellow beznadi in the quest to acquire worshippers, Jutrobog gained a large following among the the people of the region for his kindness and gifts to the people, continuing this worship cycle for thousands of years Jutrobog saw a opportunity at the beginning of the 5th century and so he birthed 3 great sons lech, Czech and rus and taught them powerful magic and so the three brothers took power among the Slavs and led there respective groups to different areas with Rus staying in the Slavic homeland. While Lech traveled south to the Balkans and Czech Traveled west to Central Europe. This move launched a golden age for the beznadi with there worshippers reaching from Germany to northern Greece to past the Ural Mountains, in these times Jutrobog took favor of a certain group of slavs that lived in western steppe, letting them deal with hardships but keeping them alive and always making sure they recovered, Jutrobog thrived during this golden age until the angels came, but still the worship of Jutrobog continued openly for centuries and Jutrobog looked over the expanding Slavs watching them grow in power and thrive, remembering there humble routes and there hardships, jutrobogs open worship eventually faded and his cults reduced in numbers but Jutrobog still made sure they survived and got through there hard times, until the arrival of the Soviets where Jutrobog disappointed in the Slavs left once again to travel the earth, now the name jutrobog is told as a good spirit from grandmothers to there grandchildren, and in these troubling times jutrobog relies on a thing he has been doing his whole life, wandering. Personality A calm, respectful and kind individual. Powers Jutrobog has the power of a Beznadi of his level and possesses the ability to command the creatures of the wild, has the power to discern the location of any who are not magically protected. Skills Xors Jutrobog Is one of the greatest marksman in the universe, having completely mastered archery and most forms of guns, Jutrobog is also a master in the hunting of nearly all creatures and the tracking of most beings in the universe. Jutrobog is also a highly skilled warrior with thousands of years of practice and training. During his travels Jutrobog has collected a large amount of knowledge over tens of thousands of years of wandering and searching for knowledge, possessing a immense amount of knowledge on the subject of magic and a immense intellect to use it, Jutrobog is a powerful foe for his immense intellect not just for his combative skill. Jutrobog is also a highly skilled craftsmen, learned over years of survival and hardwork. Trivia Jutrobog possesses a immense intelligence rivaled by few of the beznadi aided By a immense amount of intelligence learned over tens of thousands years. Jutrobog has spent more time earth then any other beznadi. Xors Means god of the sun or moon and is why the twins have the name Xors.Category:Characters